Asbestos
Asbestos *'First Appearance:' Percy and Asbestos *'Affiliations:' Chasewater Railway *'Friends:' Percy, Mallard, Duchess of Hamilton *'Enemies:' Unknown *'Voiced By:' Rachel Huely Asbestos is a preserved industrial saddle tank engine, named for the carcinogenic material she once handled at Turner & Newall in Manchester. Bio After entering into preservation with the Chasewater Railway, Asbestos received an invitation from the Fat Controller to visit Sodor alongside other famous engines. Upon arrival, Asbestos is quick to soak up the spotlight. She is assigned to Ffarqhaur Branch Line, where an eager Percy awaits the opportunity to work alongside another saddle tank. However, Asbestos returns little interest in working or socializing with Percy, instead placing her focus on the line side photographers. When Percy suggests she help him by pushing his goods train, she insists on going in front. Later, when Percy asks for a picture she initially laughs at the request before realizing Percy's sincerity. However, when the two line up together, Percy is obscured by a cloud of thick smoke from Asbestos. The following evening, Asbestos takes Percy's berth at Ffarquhar Sheds with Thomas and Toby. Her personality is quick to drive out Thomas and Toby, who join Percy in the sidings. In the following days, Asbestos continues to work with Percy, continually showboating along the way. Eventually, Percy becomes overwhelmed by Asbesto's behavior and bumps the trucks the two are pulling. The trucks take advantage of it, pushing Asbestos along the line. Unable to stop the trucks, Asbestos crashes through the wall of the Suddery Courthouse, serving as a "surprise witness" in the Fat Controller's trial. Asbestos' surprise entrance dispels the confusion relating to the supposed Asbestos outbreak on the railway. Following the humbling experience, Asbestos apologizes to Percy for her arrogance, finally agreeing to take a picture with him. Persona A chain smoking diva, Asbestos loves the spotlight and attention, striving to make herself the centre of attention in every case possible. Consequently, Asbestos' self absorption can rub the other engines the wrong way. Appearances *'Season 3:' Percy and Asbestos Trivia *Asbestos was made using a BigJigs asbestos engine with added details, Lego stud buffers, and a clay face added by Turtlesandthomas. *She is the first engine to be seen smoking, and the third character overall, the first being the Ballast Hopper, and the second being Lola Lovefray. **She is the second character to have a cigarette as a permanent part of her model. Gallery DEZJ-dFXoAIBXcZ.jpeg|Fanart by Twitter user Skarloey Rheneas. Asbestos Shunting.png Procession.png|Asbestos with Mallard, Duchess of Hamilton and Blue Peter Percy and Asbestos 3.png|Percy and Asbestos at Maithwaite station Percy and Asbestos 2.png Percy and Asbestos 1.png Asbestos Pulling Trucks.png Asbestos Pulling Trucks 2.png AsbestosPAA.png Asbestos Side.png Asbestos Front View.png Asbestos.png Asbestos Side View.png Asbestos and Duchess.png Percy, Asbestos, Stanley.jpg Asbestos Head on.jpg Asbestos.jpg Ffarqhaur Sheds evening.PNG Ffarqhaur Sheds.png Percy and Asbestos full episode .jpg Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 11.32.56 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Real Life Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Mainland Category:Custom Models Category:Private Engines Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters